


One Girl in All the World

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Kennedy go dancing, get to know each other a little better... and talk about Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Girl in All the World

**Author's Note:**

> It's been pointed out that I write wish-fulfillment femslash -- and that just because I dig Faith, it does **not** necessarily mean she digs girls. But I swear, there's something there between her and Buffy. Hence, the fic.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[btvs](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/btvs), [faith](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/faith), [femslash](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/femslash), [kennedy](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/kennedy), [season 8](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/season+8)  
  
---|---  
  
_**fic: One Girl in All The World (Buffy, 900 words, R)**_  
**Title: **One Girl in All the World  
**Rating: **R (mostly for language)  
**Fandom: **Buffy  
**Disclaimer:** These characters and their universe are not owned by me.  
**Characters:** Faith, Kennedy  
**Summary: **Faith and Kennedy go dancing, get to know each other a little better... and talk about Buffy.

 

"It's a thing," Kennedy said. "She keeps slipping up and trying to control things again. The only way to get through to her is to leave. So here I am."

"In Cleveland?" Faith asked. "On purpose?"

Kennedy shrugged. "It's pretty far from Scotland, they speak English, I know people, and it's not California. And anyway, it's just for a couple of weeks. Long enough for Willow to do her mea culpa thing, cry on Xander's shoulder, and call me to apologize.

"So you're not really broken up?"

"Oh, we are _so_ really broken up. She's never actually sorry until she knows I could be sleeping with another woman."

"Women are insane. Relationships are insane."

And Kennedy smiled, not bothered at all. "Well, yeah."

 

The club is small, dim, and LOUD. It's situated where Cleveland's seedy downtown district meets the student neighborhood in which Faith and the girls of Cleveland Squad reside.

They paid a cover charge to get in, which is fair, since the place has to stay in business somehow and they're barely drinking -- after a night slaying, adrenaline still flows in their veins, and that's a better drug. It's just Faith and Kennedy, since Robin Wood -- Cleveland Squad's watcher -- declined their invitation, and the rest of the slayers are under 21.

They dance.

The music thrums, the bass booms, and they dance for hours. Sometimes with guys, occasionally with other girls, but mostly just with each other. The joy of movement, rhythm, another slayer's body in time with hers, is enough to make Kennedy wholly glad she came to Cleveland -- even if it means fighting with Willow. She wouldn't miss this for the world.

Faith's grin is almost constant, her breath is warm and fast, her jeans are tight over her hips and her cleavage almost glows under the pulsing lights. Kennedy grins back, and watches, and waits for the right moment. When it comes, she kisses Faith, hard and deep, and they leave the club clutching at each other's bodies.

Anyway, that's the way she plans it.

Kennedy grins back, and watches, and waits for the right moment. When it comes, she kisses Faith. And Faith pushes her away.

"Don't," Faith says, but the place is so loud she has to shout in Kennedy's ear to be heard. Even then, what Kennedy registers is the proximity of Faith's mouth to her skin, and she shudders a little and reaches for Faith's hips.

Faith rolls her eyes. She grabs Kennedy's wrist and tows the younger woman out the back door of the club.

 

In the alley, they stop eye-to-eye, breathing hard.

"Kennedy, I'm straight."

Kennedy arches an eyebrow in disbelief. "I've heard that one before." She leans in, trying for another kiss.

Faith catches both her wrists and holds her back. "For real," she says.

"I don't get it." Kennedy's not happy, but she doesn't put up a fight, and Faith lets go of her.

"I didn't figure you for a 'swings-both-ways' type, little sis, so you ought to understand the concept. Nothing personal, but you don't have the equipment I --"

Kennedy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I get the _concept._ But the first time I met you was in Sunnydale, and tell me I wasn't picking up some fierce sexual tension between you and Buffy?"

"Her." Faith turns around and swings one fist into the brick wall.

Kennedy is also a slayer, and she remains unimpressed. "Not my fave person, either, the way she's always the one telling my girlfriend everything's gonna be ok..."

"I thought she was your ex-girlfriend right now."

"Don't change the subject," Kennedy snaps, arms crossed. "You and Buffy? Tell."

Faith lifts her hands in a gesture of incomprehension. "She gets me hot. Always has, ever since I set eyes on her self-righteous, bossy, blonde ass. But she's the only girl I ever wanted like that."

"She wants you, too."

"Oh, yeah." Faith grins.

"Does she know?"

"Doubt it. You know she thinks she can always get what she wants, and she never tried to get me."

"Figures."

"Yeah."

Kennedy ponders a moment, then tosses her hair and leans in close to Faith. When she speaks, her voice is a seduction. "Seriously? Buffy and only Buffy?"

"Yeah." Faith shrugs, not trying to move away, but not responding, either.

Kennedy gives up, backs off, scowls. "Why?"

Faith paces the alley. "The 64 cent question... wish I knew, Kenn. I used to think it's cause she's a slayer, too, but now..." she looks Kennedy up and down, smirking. "Damn, girl, hell if I can figure out why I don't want to fuck you."

Kennedy keeps scowling, and then can't help grinning instead. "But you don't," she says after a moment.

"Naw. But I bet there's some chick in there who does." Faith cocks her head toward the door. "Come on."

"Sure," Kennedy says. "But what do you say, we just keep dancing?"

Faith shrugs. "Works for me." She leads the way inside.

Kennedy follows, resigned to admiring the view. Cause damn, Faith looks good in those jeans.


End file.
